Temptation
by Roxeant
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy are off for a week in the woods! Relaxing, right? Not right. Lust isn't quite through yet! Can our favorite couple stop her? Oh, and if they do, will they actually have a tower to come back to?


**Chapter One**

Synopsis:

Everybody's favorite green changeling and his girlfriend are off for a week in the woods! Camping is a really nice, fun way to relax. . . right? Not right. Lust isn't quite through with Raven and Beast Boy yet! Can our favorite couple subdue her for a second time? Oh, and if they do, will they actually have a tower to come back to? Like as not, Cyborg will blow it up. . . or worse. . .

Introduction:

I'm a filthy procrastinator and a liar! However, here is your sequel, y'all! I hope that you're happy. By the way, if you have ANY suggestions for what should happen in the story, go right ahead and tell me! The plot line I have drawn up is very basic, and there is always room for another good idea. By the way, **_THIS IS A RAVEN AND BEAST BOY FIC, WITH STAR/ROBIN BITS, PER USUAL._** If you don't like the pairings, don't read the fic! S'that simple.

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, Broekn might have actually been an episode. Dude, wouldn't that have been SO COOL? Well. . . the TV rating is PG, so I'd probably have to edit the part about Cyborg. And the part about Slade. And pretty much the whole story. Okay, so it wouldn't make a good TT episode. . . but I can dream!

Dedication:

To all you great reviewers, all you Raven and Beast Boy fans, and, of course, to Laura, Tara and Aero. Especially Aero, 'cause I have to dedicate something to her, and haven't yet.

Hint For Chapter Two:

Cyborg hides from Robin and Star, and tries not to throw up. Oh, and he also starts his "tinkering". Oh, and our favorite empath and changeling set offontheir adventure.

Quote Of The Chapter:

_"No, I love **you** more, Robbie-poo!" _

Note: Thanks to my forgetfulness, and thanks to another TT reviewer/fan/whatever, I have now added another little thread to the great tapestry that is my plot. Involving 'Robbie-Poo'

* * *

"WHAT?" Cyborg yelled, his eyes as wide as saucers. "You are NOT doin' this to me, BB. You are NOT doin' this! You're makin' this up to scare me or something. . . "

Beast Boy shook his head. "Nope! It's absotively posolutely happening! I just don't get why you're so upset about me and Raven going on a camping trip. You'd have a whole week to beat my high score on Ninjaquest 716: The Ultimate!"

"But it's no fun beating your high score if you aren't there to get angry with me! Besides, Raven's the only thing that keeps this place from going absolutely insane! And she helps me with the car! Who's gonna help me with my car if she goes away? And who'll play video games with me? Who will I yell at for eating disgusting tofu?"

"You're going to miss us?" Beast Boy asked suspiciously.

"Fine," Cyborg admitted, "I'd actually love to get you two out of the house for a bit, even though I wouldn't want the 'moving out' to be permanent. It's just that. . . I don't wanna be stuck here with Star and Robin for an entire week! Those two make me sick. I mean, it's disgusting! They don't even kiss in public, and they're still absolutely gross. . . I don't know how they do it!"

Beast Boy snickered. Cyborg made a good point.

Cyborg fluttered his eyelashes, and spoke in a high, falsetto voice. "I love you, Robin!" He lowered his voice, doing a rather bad impression of Robin. "No, Star, I love you more." Falsetto again. "No, I love _you_ more, Robbie-poo!"

"She doesn't call me Robbie-poo," said a voice from behind Cyborg. The half-robot almost hit the ceiling.

"You had me scared there, Rob," Cyborg said. Normally, he would have been worried about Robin's reaction to the impression that he had walked in on, but Robin's mood had been really good lately, and he seemed more amused than offended.

"So, where did you get 'Robbie-Poo' from?" The Boy Wonder teased.

"It _came_ to me," Cyborg said in the most mystical voice that he could produce. "I'm just cool like that."

Robin frowned. That nickname. . . it was. . . familiar, somehow. Where had he heard it? Eventually, Robin gave up, and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. . . Well, I'm taking Star out to dinner tonight."

"You've taken Star out to dinner every night this _week_!" Cyborg complained.

"I have not!"

"Have too!" Beast Boy chirped. "You took her out last Sunday to that one Mexican restaurant where she ate all that hot sauce and you thought she'd, like, explode! And then, on Monday, you took her out again, and she fell in love with sushi. . ."

Robin's face darkened. He did not like having competition for Starfire's affection, even if his rivals were foods. He despised mustard, and, as of last Monday, sushi had started tasting like old cabbage.

"And on Tuesday you two went to that one _really_ classy place. . . I forget what it's called. I don't know how you afforded that!" Cyborg said.

Robin grinned. "We're the Teen Titans! It's not hard to get reservations."

"And on Wednesday, you took he-"

"I get the point," Robin said flatly. "And it doesn't matter. I'm taking her out to dinner, and I don't see why you should care. There's meat in the fridge for you, Cy, and Beast Boy has his 'hidden tofu stash' SOMEWHERE. I don't know what Raven will eat, but she'll think of something."

Robin paused. "Raven hardly ever eats anything," he mused. "I think she lives off of her herbal tea. . ."

Beast Boy shrugged. "Raven is an enigma to us all."

Robin and Cyborg stared. "Beast Boy," Cyborg stuttered, "y-you. . . used a big word!"

"So?" Beast Boy said. "Raven used it once, and I asked what it meant."

"And you remembered?"

"Dude, not cool."

"Alright! I'll lay off! Besides, after tonight, I won't have to deal with you for a whole week!"

Beast Boy shot a significant glance in Robin's direction, and then turned back to Cyborg with a cheeky grin. Cyborg was tempted to stick out his tongue.

"What're you gonna do while Raven and Beast Boy are gone, Cyborg?" Robin asked. "I mean, Star and I would be happy to keep you company. Maybe we could go and do something together?"

Cyborg looked nervously at Beast Boy, a pleading look shining in his eyes. Well, eye. His red eye could not show emotion.

"Naw," Beast Boy said. "I think Cy has some plans. He'll probably wanna update the T-car while we're gone. I won't be distracting him with video games and stuff, you know?"

Update the T-car? As Cyborg thought about the suggested project, he began to brighten. Yes! It was brilliant! It'd give him an excuse to stay away from the two lovebirds, and would keep his mind busy until Beast Boy got back. "Yeah," he said eagerly, "I have some great plans for her!"

Beast Boy grinned. "Just don't blow anything up, okay?"

"'Kay," Cyborg agreed.

Little did Beast Boy know that Cyborg's tinkering would bring about something much worse. . .

Much, much worse.


End file.
